<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dating App Dilemma by Rivulet027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125987">The Dating App Dilemma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027'>Rivulet027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Increased Metabolism, Minor Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, POV Miles Morales, Relationship Advice, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Sweet Miles Morales, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May isn't sure which dating app to use. Miles asks for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganke Lee &amp; Miles Morales, Miles Morales &amp; Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales &amp; May Parker (Spider-Man), Miles Morales &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Gwen Stacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dating App Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/gifts">Cinnamongirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Thank you to Midnightclarity for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles collapses onto his bed. He just wants to crawl under the covers and go to sleep. He thinks he manages to greet Ganke.</p><p>“How’d the obstacle course go?” Ganke asks.</p><p>“It’s not really an obstacle course,” Miles protests.</p><p>Ganke shakes his head. “You have a set course to run and obstacles to get around. Just because it’s over a few blocks and is on a train-you-as-a-superhero scale doesn’t mean it isn't an obstacle course.”</p><p>Miles smiles. “May said I did good.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Ganke encourages. “Did you eat?”</p><p>Miles nods. “May fed me.”</p><p>Miles frowns as he thinks about the look on May’s face as she stared at her phone trying to figure out what dating app to download. He glances over to where Ganke is sorting through his books and notebooks, determining what he’s taking to the library. </p><p>“You still planning to come to the study session?” Ganke asks.</p><p>“Six thirty, right?” </p><p>Ganke hums his agreement. “Where’s your phone?”</p><p>Miles grimaces and digs through his bag. “Do you know anything about dating apps?”</p><p>Ganke raises his eyebrows and laughs. “Me? I barely have time to look at anyone with all the work they give us. How are you finding time to date when you’ve got superheroing on top of that?”</p><p>“Not me. May,” Miles explains. “She didn’t even know what app to pick and the only advice I had was ‘not Grindr’ and I don’t know how to help.”</p><p>Ganke sits down in a chair. “Is Peter going to be okay with her dating?”</p><p>“Is Peter…” Miles starts to repeat and then stops to shake his head. “He doesn’t get a say.”</p><p>Ganke gives him a skeptical look.</p><p>“It’s not <i>his</i> May,” Miles points out.</p><p>“And that is still kinda freaky,” Ganke comments. “I mean is he going to be okay with helping you when you eventually go to him for advice?”</p><p>Miles opens his mouth to retort, then slowly closes his mouth as he considers. </p><p>“I’m going to just call Gwen,” Miles decides as he finally finds his phone and pulls it out.</p><p>“Let me set an alarm first, in case you take a nap or forget to check the time while talking to Gwen.”</p><p>“Six thirty, library,” Miles tells him, but hands the phone over.</p><p>Ganke hums a non-committal noise as he sets an alarm, possibly multiple alarms, then hands the phone back. “I set it for six. Long enough for you to wake up, realized why you woke up, then get a snack on your way to the library.”</p><p>Miles considers his phone.</p><p>“No,” Ganke tells him. “If you set it for six fifteen, which I know you want to do, you’ll skip getting a snack and then you’ll need to get one partway through because your increased metabolism is a thing that you need to be on…and now I sound like my mother. I don’t know if I should apologize or get after you for making me sound like my mom.”</p><p>“Ah,” Miles stalls.</p><p>Ganke shakes his head. “So...May asked you for help?”</p><p>“I was kinda just sitting there eating as she tried to decide what to do,” Miles points out. "And it’s probably weird asking any of the other Spider people that are kinda sort of some version of Peter.”</p><p>“Gwen,” Ganke says.</p><p>Miles agrees as he calls her.</p><p>“Tell her I say hi,” Ganke says as he zips up his backpack and hefts it onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Who says hi?” Gwen asks from the phone.</p><p>“Hi Gwen,” Ganke says. “I’m leaving to study. I’ve set an alarm for Miles so he remembers to come study with us.”</p><p>“Do you have time to get a snack beforehand?” Gwen asks.</p><p>“Ganke made sure I had snack pick up time before he set the alarm,” Miles reassures.</p><p>“Tell him he’s the best,” she advises. “Hypoglycemia is awful.”</p><p>“I heard that! Thanks,” Ganke calls. “Bye Miles, bye Gwen.”</p><p>Miles waves as Gwen calls out a goodbye. The door shuts behind Ganke.</p><p>“How was training?” Gwen asks.</p><p>“I’m getting better,” Miles tells his.</p><p>“So why aren’t you taking a nap? I should take a nap right now.”</p><p>Miles laughs. “I had a question, well May had a question and I have no clue and Ganke doesn’t know. I know my parents won’t know so…”</p><p>“What’s the question?” Gwen asks.</p><p>“May was trying to figure out which dating app to download,” Miles explains.</p><p>“Do I want to know how many choices your world has?” </p><p>Miles groans. “Too many.”</p><p>“Maybe more than one?” Gwen suggests. “Does she have selfies?”</p><p>“A few? I think,” Miles says.</p><p>“She’ll need selfies, unless your dating apps are radically different. How badly do you think Peter is going to flip out when he finds out?” </p><p>Peter, thankfully doesn’t freak out. He takes a moment to think about it the next time he and Gwen stop by to help Miles with training, then grins. “Good for her.”</p><p>“Good,” Gwen sighs. “Miles and I are not sure how to help. I mean I have a dating app. I barely use the thing and I don’t even know if this world has the same ones.”</p><p>“You have time to date?” Miles gapes, jealous. He’s going to ignore the fact that he hasn’t figured out how to flirt without getting tongue tied yet.</p><p>Gwen snorts. “Why do you think I barely used it?”</p><p>“I am so glad Mary-Jane took me back,” Peter determines as he shakes his head. </p><p>“You are a very lucky man,” May agrees magnanimously as she joins them at her kitchen table. She sets her phone down between them so they can all glare at the number of available dating apps.</p><p>“I am,” Peter agrees, then he pauses. He grimace slightly, then asks slowly, “Should we get the other Spider people involved?”</p><p>“My lack of a dating life is not a superhero dilemma,” May protests. </p><p>“Yeah, but they might feel left out,” Miles points out.</p><p>“At the very least we could all get together and have fun taking pictures of you,” Gwen offers.</p><p>May smiles. “Maybe this will work out better than I thought.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>